1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, to improved features for computer system housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
All computing devices, including portable computers, have housings that enclose the components and circuitry of the computing devices (e.g., a microprocessor, Read-Only Memory (ROM), Random-Access Memory (RAM), a disk drive, a battery, and various input/output (I/O) support circuitry). With portable computers, access to components with the housings has always been problematic. While the housing could be completely disassembled to gain access, such disassembly is unworkable for users of the portable computers who often lack tools and skill to perform the disassembly. Another existing approach to provide some limited access to one or a few components is to provide a trap door in the housing. Unfortunately, the design and implementation of the trap doors lead to problems.
One problem associated with conventional trap doors is that they complicate the housing design of the portable computer. The presence of trap doors also reduces the strength of the housing because of the opening created for the trap door. As is well known in the art, a more rigid housing provides greater protection of the internal components of the computer and increased durability of the computer as a whole. However, as housings become thinner and lighter, particularly in portable computers, the housings unfortunately become more flexible and thus less rigid. Correspondingly, when trap door openings are formed in the housing, the housing becomes even more flexible and less rigid. As a result, the protection of the internal components and the durability of the computer is reduced.
Another problem associated with conventional trap doors is that they are not easily utilized by users. Often trap doors are assembled and held in place with fasteners (e.g., screws, bolts). Using fasteners has many disadvantages. For example, if a user wants to gain access to an internal component of the portable computer, such as a memory board, the user has to spend a certain amount of time removing the fasteners to open the trap door. Furthermore, the removal of fasteners requires the user to have special tools and often some general technical skill in order to remove the trap door. Conventional trap doors also often need to be pried out from the housing in order to be removed. Typically, the trap doors do not provide surfaces for grasping with a finger or hand. In some applications this makes the trap door difficult to remove. In effect, a prying tool may be needed to remove the trap door from the housing. Fasteners can also cause design and aesthetic difficulties, particularly as designs become more complex and thinner. Furthermore, trap doors have mating surfaces that produce can undesirable cracks along surfaces of the housing.
Thus, there is a need for improved approaches for accessing internal components of computing devices.